Craziness Is A Wonderful Thing
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: AU. Wally lives in a mental hospital. It's like Gotham's only meant for children. The Young Justice and Justice League head over there, to see there future threats. What happens when they find young Wally? Is he going to join the team, or destroy it? Rating my change to M. I'm not sure if it will though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from Welcome To The Madhouse by Varmint. Mind you this will be darker and creepier. I hope... anyway if you want to kill me for posting a new story, then talk to my mother. **

Chapter 1:

The Young Justice walked down the hall of the Jr. Asylum. It was meant for kids, who where as crazy as the Joker.

The guards let them to each cage, only showing them the ones that could be threats in the future.

So far they had seen a girl they called Banshee, who could scream almost as loud as Black Carney, only her scream _will_ kill you. A kid who everyone called Unknown. He was a boy who could turn in to any bad guy and you'd never know, he was Unknown. There was Joker Jr. who was a child of Joker and Harley. There was Razor who could grow any type of sharp object on his body, and he could tell which one you feared the most.

The made it to a cell locked up tight, had a lot of safety protocols and the guards seemed terrified. The heroes clutched there weapon tightly.

They walked in though the first ten rooms before they came to the top of the art guard told them to stay back, as the case that surround the cage lifted. The cage was empty, but that only meant the prisoner was hiding.

They were shocked to hear crying. "Come out, the people we told you about are here." The guard demanded

Slowly a boy, no older then five walked out, clutching a teddy bear and a red blanket covered in black stars.

The boy had fiery red hair and bright green eyes, he was wearing red jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket. He looked at the officer "You don't visit us as often as you use to." His lip trembled "Why?" He looked them with hopeful eyes "You our new toys?" they didn't answer, too shocked at the fact that a five year old was what had all the guards scared. When they didn't answer he turned towards the guard

"Are they broken? _He_ doesn't like broken toys, we don't either."

Before the guard could answer the boys whole appearance changed. The five year old was gone, they watched as the boy grew in to a teenager around the age of fourteen with the same clothes. His hair got wilder and his bright green eyes suddenly looked deadly. He was glaring at the guard "You made Rudolph cry! I hate it when he cries, it's so annoying! Why would you bring us broken toys!? Your lucky it's not _him_ whose here." He grinned and it was enough to make the Joker want to cry. "You remember what happen last time _he_ was here don't you?"

His appearance changed once again, his deadly looking eyes changed to eyes that promised death, and pain. Once again his clothes looked the same. He was now an a eighteen year old, who made the guards legs quiver.

"Wally's right it's very annoying when Rudolph cries. Rudolph hates broken toys, we all do." He turned towards the Justice League and Young Justice. "The names Wallace. I think you could be fun to play with."

Batman turned towards the guard, "what are this boy's powers?" he questioned. Before the guard could answer Wallace spoke up "I can tell you that, I can do a little magic, run at super speeds and kill you in many different ways. Wally's powers our magic, levitation, and mind control. We can all kill you though. Then there's Rudolph, he has all of our powers and he can control demons."

Once again he changed in to Rudolph. "You said you wouldn't tell them that! There not demons! There my friends that will never leave me!" his eyes flashed red. Rudolph raised his hand and a demon raise out of the ground. The demon saw the boy about to cry and he ran over, hugging the kid.

"Shh Prince Rudolph. Your father told me to tell you that your mother is going to visit soon. I heard about your mortal family. Good job." After a while the demon disappeared. Rudolph turned towards them.

He looked at all of them. His eyes widened as he saw the Flash, who had been covered up by Superman. Rudolph walked up to the cage, "Uncle Barry!" he cried trying to hug the man, who was frozen. "Uncle Barry? You don't remember us?" Wally suddenly appeared "Why would he remember us, he never cared about us! He was too busy saving other people!" Wallace appeared "We should kill you, but we can't,_ he_ still thinks you can be of some use!" he then turned back to Rudolph who was crying, "I thought you loved us Barry. Why didn't you save us? Did-did you forget about us?! Did you leave us to die Barry?!"

Batman suddenly snapped his head up stepping towards the cage, holding Wally's file, and opening it he started to read

"Rudolph, Wallace and Wally our the three personality's of a boy, who's father was killed and was abusive. The mother was put behind bars for neglecting the child." He turned towards Rudolph.

"What happen to the real Wallace West?" Rudolph's eyes turned red and he screamed "DON'T SAY THE LAST NAME!" it sounded like _four_ voices had screamed at once.

Batman jumped back in shock, Bat-a-rang at the ready. Everyone else tensed as his appearance changed again. His hair stayed the same as did his clothes. His eyes where red. He now looked to be sixteen.

He turned towards Flash "How dare you come back here, to see us! How dare you! After sixteen years you decide where worth a visit! You also bring us broken toys, and what's this? You can't even come as your self and you bring _them_!" the four voices where screaming at the poor speedster.

The guard told them to leave before he got angry enough to brake the bars. They quickly left, though his next words terrified them "When I get out of here, you'll die, and every single mortal on this planet will die! You Barry will be able to do nothing, _nothing_!" He cackled as they left.

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get rid of that chill that followed them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Wally glared at there backs, as soon as they was gone he turned in to Rudolph.

His eyes slowly turned to green. Rudolph curled in to a ball and sobbed his eyes out. After a while he shakily got up and walked up to the bars.

He was so angry, and with a cry of rage he ripped the bars off his cell. He threw them at the sound proof case, which shattered. He ran down the halls and before the guards could react all the prisoners where free and Rudolph was gone.

He went to Central City and ran to the nearest house, in his ripped clothes. He knocked on the door weakly. A woman with black hair and green eyes answered. She took one look at him and pulled him in to the house. After a while they asked what happen "I-I was talking to daddy, and I showed him my grade it was a C+, daddy didn't like that and he threw me across the room. Mommy just walked out of the room. He began to hurt me, he's done it before…but never this badly. I could move, it hurt to walk. I limped out the window and ran. I was running for days, then I saw your house and I thought I could live here. At least you could help me eat." It wasn't a complete lie, it had happen to him. "Oh, you poor thing! We can't have kids, so of course you can stay! Is that ok Frank?" Frank looked at me before nodding "I think we should keep him, Mary. What's your name?"

"R-Rudolph." "Now your Rudolph Jackson." He smiled and hugged his new parents.

He lived with them for five weeks, never aging he couldn't grow up. He didn't want to, anyway.

Though being five had it's down sides. "Come on Rudolph! Your love school!" he just grumbled and hugged his mother. "Fine mom, I'll go…on one condition. When I get home you make brownies with cookie batter." She smiled, and with a laugh she nodded. He got on the bus and sat down on an empty seat. He was going to Central City's local school, which took all ages.

Kindergarten was so boring, he colored stuff that made him happy then he had to share it with the class. He was last.

He didn't like anything these babies liked. Rainbows, unicorns and all that crap. "Rudolph your turn." He fought the urge to glare at her and stepped up, his drawing clutched to his chest.

"I'm not sure, you'll like it…" he heard the kids snort, he was already considered a freak. The teacher gave him him a smile and he sighed and showed them the picture.

They looked confused and he explained in a creepy voice and a smirk. _"This is the underworld. Souls of evil, trapped within the gates of hell. Eternal torture, eternal pain. No escape, no hope. Our daddy lives here, people call him the devil. He's very nice to us. Think about what you do, cause the littlest act of evil will lead you here."_ He smirked at there terrified faces. The picture had a red back-round, white souls floated around pain on there faces. In the center of the coloring was our dad in his real form, pale skin and red eyes. His hair was on fire.

Before the teacher could comment, the bell rang signaling the beginning of recess. The school had recess for every grade. The other kids played pass and the bullies picked on the kids in the younger grade.

Rudolph was drawing in the sand with a stick, when a big boot came and messed up his drawing. He looked up and glared. He noticed the whole playground was quite, and the teachers weren't there. He sighed and stood up.

"Can we help you?" Rudolph said with fake sweetness. "I heard that you're a freak, and I came to see what had all the babies terrified."

We glared at the babies who squeaked and hid behind the others. He turned back towards the bullies.

"We feel honored that you brought all these fun toys for us!"

"We?" one of them asked and he turned towards him with a dark smirk on his face.

"Yes _we_."

"He's crazy." One of the guys said, and they laughed. "Lets give him a welcome present." They picked him up. Rudolph gasped as they punched him in gut.

He growled and he turned in to Wallace he quickly, beat them up and turned back in to Rudolph. He walked in to class with confidences.

Soon school was over, and he made it home. He smelt the cookies and he ran though the door. "Mommy!" he heard her laugh, then he heard Daddy chuckle. He ran in to the kitchen and saw his adopted parents with the cookies. He quickly jumped on the table and they ate the cookie's chatting. "How was school?" daddy asked,

"It was good." He giggled.

"Make any friends?" He swallowed the last of the cookie and grinned "Not yet."

They talked in till it was his bed time. They slept soundly, unaware of the dark figures outside.

"We must act soon, before _that_ day comes around." said the female figure

"I know, he must realize that he can't run forever. Don't worry we will have our baby boy back, then we will rule this pathetic rock." Replied the male. Then they disappeared, leaving a chill behind.


End file.
